prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
What Lies Beneath
What Lies Beneath is the tenth episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on August 14, 2012. Synopsis The episode opens with Hanna finding a letter from Maya to Emily. She shows it to the girls. Maya wrote that she had something she wanted to show Emily, but not to contact her phone because someone had stolen it. Hanna and Aria think that she found something that proves Garrett killed Ali. However, the location of the meeting place was washed off in the rain. They see a date on the note - the day Maya died. Aria asks Ezra about his mother paying Maggie to disappear. Aria's still upset he never told her and there is tension. Hanna is poring over Maya's website at the coffee shop. Wren stops by and lets her know that he enjoyed their kiss. She tells him it can never happen again, citing Spencer and Caleb as the reason. Spencer tells Emily that Toby has taken a job out of town. She is also struggling in school. Paige is gunning for the anchor spot on one of the relays. Ella and Zach have lunch in her classroom. Aria catches them kissing. After he leaves Aria seems a little amazed by his looks and age. Hanna has printed out the photos from Maya's website and is categorizing them in search of clues. They see that a few of the last pictures posted were taken at Noel's cabin. They're not sure why she'd have been there during the day and it appears she's wearing pajamas in the shots. Spencer confronts Noel about his relationship to Maya. He says he'd occasionally hook her up with weed. Nate drops by to see Emily at the coffee shop. He spots Jenna with Noel and starts getting angry. After Noel leaves Nate walks over to Jenna and starts harassing her about giving her a late birthday present. She heatedly tells him to get out of her way. Emily sends Spencer a text letting her know Noel is on his way to practice. "Opportunity knocks", she writes. Ella and Aria talk about Ella's social calendar. Aria is stunned to see that her mother is juggling at least three different men. Paige isn't being allowed to swim in the county meet because of her grades. Emily cheers her up with a few kisses. Spencer goes into the football locker and picks Noel's locker. She picks up Noel's phone and almost gets caught by two players who come in for a shower. Hanna and Emily go to Noel's cabin to look around. They walk inside, not knowing that there is a security camera pointed on the location. When Spencer tries to put Noel's phone back in the locker, he catches her. She runs off. Zach and Aria talk about Ella. He tells her Ella is the only one he's seeing. During their search of Noel's cabin, Hanna decides to check a door. They end up finding another hidden door. Inside is a bedroom set-up and Maya's hand bag. Inside Maya's bag is an old birthday card Emily gave to Alison and a one-way ticket to San Francisco. They realize Maya never left Rosewood. The door slams shut, locking them in. They ask what the person wants and the light goes off. Spencer gets an email from Noel that reads "Stay out of my locker!" Attached is a video that appears to contain the security footage from Noel's cabin the night Maya died. Aria tells Ella about Zach sounding like he's into her. She thinks her mother should be straight with him. Emily begins breaking windows and Hanna ends up getting a flesh wound. They are able to escape and find a spray painted message from "A": "I'm saving you for later." Emily thinks they need to take Hanna to the hospital. She won't go, so Emily calls Wren. Wren stitches Hanna up. He asks questions, but she doesn't tell him what happened. Nate apologizes to Emily for how he behaved at the coffee shop. He misses Maya and starts crying. Emily shows him Maya's bag and some of her stuff. They hug and begin to kiss. At this exact moment Paige walks by and sees them. After Paige walks away, angrily pushing over some trash cans, Nate tells Emily he'd wanted to kiss her for a long time and he's never felt so close to anyone. Emily gets a text from Paige canceling their plans. Aria apologizes to Ezra for not respecting his past. He tells her he's found Maggie, but hasn't called her yet. Spencer continues to watch the security footage, eventually seeing Maya arrive on her bike and go inside Noel's cabin. Aria drops by and Spencer shows her the footage. This shows Maya alive at 10:04pm, with her getting into Garrett's car a full hour earlier. Ella stops by the coffee shop and asks Zach if he wants to have a drink. He opens a bottle of wine. She tells him she's been dating other guys and finds it hard to believe he hasn't been dating other women with his looks. She says she didn't expect to find someone she liked so much at this point and he says he thinks they should "give this a shot." They kiss. Wren tries to kiss Hanna, but she rebuffs him. She tells him that he saved her life tonight. Dejected, he walks out, saying "Anytime." Paige casually asks Emily the next day about what she did last night. Emily said that it was intense and says she talked with Nate, "mostly". "Mostly?" Paige asks. Hanna, Aria, and Spencer watch more footage. At about 1:14 AM we see Noel and Jenna arrive at the cabin and go inside. Seconds later Maya leaves the cabin and is grabbed by someone on her way out. Spencer points out that Garrett was arrested a full hour earlier, so he could not have been Maya's killer, nor could it have been Noel and Jenna because they were inside. Later, we see A watching the news, which mentions Garrett's trial starting soon. A hangs a hoodie and then changes the channel to Wheel of Fortune. Main Cast Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Guest Cast Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn Sterling Sulieman as Nathan St. Germain Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery Julian Morris as Wren Kingston Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain Ian Harding as Ezra Fitzgerald Title The title of this episode is a reference to the 2000 supernatural/horror movie "What Lies Beneath". The movie is about a well-to-do couple who experience a strange haunting that uncovers secrets about their past Gallery PLLS03E10-01.jpg PLLS03E10-02.jpg PLLS03E10-03.png PLLS03E10-04.png PLLS03E10-05.png PLLS03E10-06.jpg PLLS03E10-07.jpg PLLS03E10-08.jpg PLLS03E10-09.png PLLS03E10-10.png PLLS03E10-11.jpg PLLS03E10-12.jpg File:Hanna-reads-mayas-letter-what-lies-beneath-episode-10.jpg|thumb Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes